


Just Ask

by orphan_account



Series: Stride (ABO series) [8]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heath was the only who got to see Hozumi like this. With all his defenses down as he gasped and panted, calling his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that this is my first time writing smut like this. And I took way too long doing this.

Hozumi felt warmth grow around the area Heath's rough hands lie. The very moment the couple entered Heath's large and currently empty house, Heath wasted no time latching onto Hozumi's back placing kisses against the back of his neck and shoulders, hands barely under his oversized stride jacket.

He knew that Heath's hands would stay still until he gave the okay for him to move. Whether the hands move up or down was always unexpected. "Heath, go" that was the okay.

Soon rough calloused hands slide up his stomach and underneath his sports bra. His breast had always been extremely tender and he knew Heath loved playing with them. His back arched into Heath's chest, moaning softly at the slow abuse of his breast. 

Heath removed his hands. "How about we take this to my room?" Hozumi nodded, remembering that they were in the living room. Heath lifted him up bridal style and brought him to his room. Soon he found himself being nearly thrown onto a fairly large bed.

Quickly he pulled off his jacket, shirt and bra. He reached down to pull off his shorts but was stopped by Heath, who was now shirtless. Heath did however take off his shorts, leaving Hozumi in nothing but his underwear.

"You're wet" Heath purred, pressing his knee against Hozumi's inner thigh. Hozumi gasped at the pressure, heat pooling through his lower body. Heath's hands grabbed his breast again squeezing them roughly, as open mouth kisses along his collar.

Hozumi did his best to grind against Heath, trying to feel more. He began to call his name out in breathless gasp, wanting more. Heath lifted up and moved towards Hozumi, pulling him into a kiss. He peppered kiss along his cheeks, and gave a long tender kiss on top of his forehead before moving back down towards his ear.

"You know all you have to do is ask" Heath whispered into his ear.

Hozumi nodded, his minded swarming with the thoughts of what he wanted Heath to do to him. This was their sex life; all he had to do was ask and Heath was more than willing to please.

It took a while for Hozumi to collect his thoughts, he knew what wanted. And in his needy voice he requested "eat me out."

"With pleasure" he could feel Heath grin against his skin.

Hozumi lifted up his hips so Heath could easily slide his underwear off. His slick dripping down his legs. He now lied fully naked under a half dressed Heath, who was trailing kisses down his stomach along soon along his hip bones. Calloused hands roughly pulled his legs apart and he watched as Heath lied down between his legs.

“Ready?” Heath asked and Hozumi whimpered at the feeling of Heath’s breath on his inner thighs and nodded. “Mind if I use fingers as well.”

“Please do.”

Heath wasted no time, thrusting two fingers inside of Hozumi while giving small licks to his clit. He added a third finger and began to move at a quicker pace seeming to be spurred on by Hozumi moans and whines.

All too soon did the movements cease and Heath had pulled away. Hozumi wanted to scream at him to continue, his body feeling like mush. “I’m surprised you haven’t come yet.” Heath said, his smug voice being mixed with false disappointment. “I mean you’re getting wetter, but it’s must not be enough huh.” Hozumi watched as Heath licked his fingers, glistening with his fluids.

“You like teasing me, don’t you?” Hozumi said as Heath went back between his legs. Heath pulled his hips up so that his upper body slouched against the bed and his lower was raised up with Heath raised up on his knees in between. “Nah, I just like seeing you squirt.”         

With this new position Hozumi could feel himself coming undone. He couldn’t touch himself like he wanted to, now having to leave his pleasure up to Heath. And he delivered. Two hands tightly held his waist together as Heath’s tongue pressed deeper inside him. His arms wrapped around Hozumi’s waist rubbing circles along his waist line before taking on hand and using his thumb to rub his clit.

“Heath” Hozumi called out, nearly reaching his climax. He had being rubbing his breast adding to the sensation coursing through his body. Heath’s face was pressed in between his legs as his tongue went in and out of Hozumi, giving him more pleasure than he could handle.

Hozumi let out a choked sob calling out Heath’s name again before coming. Heath didn't stop yet as Hozumi continued to ride out his orgasm.

Heath finally pulled away, dropping Hozumi's legs. "You okay?" He asked lying down beside him.

Hozumi nodded, his legs feeling like jellly. His body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Both their scents filling the room, Hozumi's faint compare to Heath's. It was dizzying being surrounding him.

"Heath"Hozumi panted as he composed himself.  He lifted himself to sit up "I want more."

 "Now aren't you the greedy one."

"Shut up. Your hard anyways and I'm aroused again." Hozumi paused and laughed to himself before saying what said next, "I mean I could go home and finish myself there. You do have your hand anyways."

He revelled in the feeling of Heath pinning him down, his weight pressed down on top.  "You sure like spurring me on."

"What can I say" Hozumi smirked, helping Heath take of the rest of his clothes. "I'm a bad boy."

Heath gave a lot growl as he pulled Hozumi into a kiss, spreading his legs so he could position himself in between. "You're gonna be the death of me."

Hozumi let out a small whimper feeling the head of Heath's cock pressing against his entrance. In one slow thrust Heath was fully inside 

"You good?" Heath asked running through Hozumi's hair, currently splayed out on the bed. He leaned down and placed kisses on each on of his breast. Hozumi wrapped his legs around his waist trying to pull him in more. His arms wrapped around Heath's shoulders to steady himself. "Yeah."

Heath pace was slow just the was Hozumi liked it. He enjoyed feeling ever inch of him inside. Heath pulled out away the way only slowly thrust back in, grunting as Hozumi whimpered.

"I'm close" Hozumi said. 

"So am I" Heath said as his knot began to swell, movements slowing down even more.

Hozumi came first, back arching as his second orgasm was more powerful than his first. Heath's orgasm hit soon after from the way Hozumi's body tightened around him.

His body was giving out too, knotting always being a bit tiring for him. He lie down as softly as he could on top of Hozumi, face snuggled between his breast. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing." Hozumi said lazily. Honestly he could stay like this way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me request on my Tumblr: fanmadereality.tumblr.com Fluff, smut, angst, and those other genres.
> 
> I'm always up for some Stride talk


End file.
